Personal Favours
by The-Other-Second-One
Summary: Gaara is undeniably in love with Lee. So, he did the only rational thing an insomniac would do-He requesed Lee and his team for a mission so he could have his way with him. What happens when everyone decides to tell Gaara, it's not lust? GaaLee.
1. A New Mission

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen **_**ai**_** manga.**

**A/N. This is my first Fanfiction. If you don't like it; stop reading it. **

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

The three of them stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

They stared intently at the Blonde seated only metres away.

She stood up stumbling slightly and when she spoke her speech was slurred.

The three nervously jumped when their Beloved Leader slammed her hands on the table.

"You in the middle; get your fine ass over here now!" She slurred.

Naruto hesitantly walked up to the desk.

A drunken Tsunade was not one to be tampered with.

"Yeah, I know its damn fine-" He was abruptly cut off by a harsh punch to the gut.

No one had seen her emerge from behind the desk but Naruto rolling on the floor gasping for breath was proof enough.

The other two boys stood motionless in the line of fire.

"And you!" she wobbled her way over the green clad ninja.

"Uhmm, Hokage-sama, is this some kind of new training method? How truly wonderful! Your steps are so unpredictable! This will prove most useful on the battlefield-"Lee was cut off as the Hokage staggered before him, grabbed his shoulder and promptly puked on him.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"SHE PUKED ON ME!"The youthful ninja screeched.

"Calm down Lee. It could have been worse." The Brunettes attempts to calm down the hysteric boy went unheeded. Instead he was rewarded with the popping of his eardrums.

"HOW!?!? HOW COULD THAT HAVE GONE WORSE?!?"

The boy's hoarse shrieks ripped through the incredibly thick scent of sake and the other various foods that stained his clothes.

"We could be outside right now." Shikamaru mused as he stared at the half naked boy in front before him.

Lee quickly fell silent at the statement.

The three were currently in the buildings bathroom attempting to clean the bile off of Lee's clothing.

Naruto, who lay forgotten on the floor, woke; gripping what ribs he had left.

"Hey Shika, did we get our mission or what?"He wheezed from the floor.

The Blonde stared up at his comrades searching for an answer.

The air went stale in the tiny bathroom.

The only sounds present were the running water pouring over Lee's jumpsuit and Naruto's labored breathing.

In just a moment another noise was added as a large slam sounded from the direction of the only exit to the tiny bathroom.

Naruto couldn't help but stare panic-stricken at the abused door.

Shikamaru let out a sigh as he listened to the sound of footsteps fading in the distance.

Lee had run out of the bathroom naked, except for his briefs.

Shikamaru raised his hand to point at the door and as if on cue there was a loud shriek from what seemed to be upstairs.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"Uhmm, Lee? Where are your clothes?"

"Oh, uhmm, well you see, aha... that's a long story! I'm sorry Neji-san but I really must hurry!"And with that Lee ran down the hall into the Hokage's office, leaving a bewildered Neji, and blushing Hinata in his wake.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"Lee! This is the Hokage's mansion! Have some self respect! Where are your clothes?!"

"Well, Hokage-sama, you vomited on them. I had not the time to run home to change you see, for I remembered that we had not received our mission as of yet. And you yourself said that this mission was a top priority! I could not afford to leave it unattended for a mere moment! You see, in my hurry, I also forgot to ask if I could borrow anything from my teammates to cover myself up in! I am truly sorry for my atrocious behavior but you must understand that I came here as fast as I could to-"

"Lee, shut up." The Blonde growled, clutching her throbbing head.

She knew all too well that, if not stopped, the boy would continue to blabber on about pointless things that only increased her forming headache.

"Here Lee-san, this is your mission," the small assistant behind the counter addressed him now, "The Kazekage has decided that he would like to work with Konoha in a joint village activity, seeing as Gaara-kun has very _specific_ preferences, we decided to have you three go to the sand village and work with him personally, on behalf of Konoha."

Lee stared blankly at her.

If that was the mission criteria then why did they pick him and Naruto? Shikamaru seemed right for the job but were Naruto and him really the cut out for this kind of assignment?

"Uhmm, Shizune-Chan, if you don't mind my asking, why would you choose the Naruto and I for this sort of a mission? Shikamaru seems well suited but don't you think that Sakura would be more useful, seeing as she is Tsunade-sama's prodigy, and she has the best interest for the village and its inhabitants? Not that I'm complaining about my mission! On the contrary, I am incredibly grateful for the opportunity! I was just curious. It's a perfectly normal thing in youth nowadays!"

The boy was obviously confused, and the women's fidgeting didn't help him all too much either.

"Well, you see Lee, that part involves more of his _special_ preferences. Shikamaru _is_ well suited, and Naruto and Gaara-kun have a mutual friendship going on so he seemed right too. Your case is bit harder to explain I'm afraid." The girl stuttered a bit. She didn't seem to want to explain to him the reasons they had selected him of all people.

The situation was putting Lee on edge. Why would they pick him? If not for Gaara, Lee would have been able to train instead of lying in a hospital bed for about a month. Had Gaara not risked his neck to save Lee from the bone wielder all those years ago, Lee might still have felt a little sour towards the red head.

"Lee? Did you hear what I said?"Shizune seemed concerned from her spot behind the desk.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry Shizune-chan! I was lost in thought! How rude of me. We were having a conversation and I let my thoughts overwhelm me. I'm extremely sorry! Please! As punishment, allow me to go on without knowing the reason for your choice! Argh... even though it will eat away at me... NO! I will not turn down my promise! I will- Wait, what?"Somewhere in between his ramblings, he finally comprehended what Shizune was trying to explain.

The Kazekage had asked for Lee personally.

The Kazekage had been looking forward to working with him.

The Kazekage had publicly announced that he was gay.

"So, wait!" Lee faltered slightly; "what does that have to do with anything! Gaara is just exploring the innocence of youth! Just because he chose to be that way, does not have anything to do with anything!" Lee said with a smile.

Shizune blanched before taking a deep breath. "Gaara has personally selected _you _on this mission. He is gay. He likes men."

Lee raised a horrendously large eyebrow, "I still do not understand Sensei!"

Tsunade, still slightly drunk, blurted out; "He wants to get your pants, bitch!"

"Well, I know spandex is really popul-"

"He wants to man-hump you! Have sex with you! Play a game of baseball; and you'd be the catcher! Put his dick in your box!"

Lee paused before promptly fainting.


	2. Off To Suna

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen **_**ai**_** manga.**

**A/N. I think I made Lee a bit too much out of character last time. I hope this time that doesn't happen again. Reviews are very much appreciated. This chapter is shorter than the last one I know, but I'll make the next one longer just for you. My Beta hates this story but I just keep writing.**

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"What do I do Naruto?!" The boy asked frantically.

Naruto tried his hardest to calm Lee down (even though he had no idea what was wrong in the first place).

"Umm, Lee! Just calm down okay? Tell us what happened!" Naruto huffed, having worked up a sweat from trying to calm down the overly dramatic teen.

"I am truly happy for Gaara-Sama! There is nothing wrong with what he wishes of me! It's just a phase that takes place for healthy young men in the prime of youth! It is my duty as a member of this team to satisfy every single one of Gaara-San's needs! It is pointless to think that there is something wrong with the Kazekage! He is the leader of a village! He is great! He is caring! He is…He is….He is going to _rape_ me!"

Naruto promptly made his way over to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Did you figure out why Lee is spazzing?"

"Well Naruto, If you had been listening, you would know, wouldn't you? I'd say he's scared of Gaara."

"That's kind of stupid." Naruto stated bluntly.

"Let me try to get him to quiet down then."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and turned to the still frantic Lee.

"Lee…"

The brunette now tried, in a useless attempt, to get the boy's attention.

"Hey Lee…"

The boy tried again.

"Lee."

He tried this time with more force.

"**Lee.**"

Shikamaru was _not_ amused by the raven's display.

He let out a breath before calmly stating,

"Lee, if you keep this up I'll be sure to let you share a room with Gaara."

The boy quickly quieted down.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"_What?_"

Shikamaru understood all too well what Lee was now trying to explain to them.

"You mean he like, wants to try them on?"

Naruto was so dense sometimes.

Shikamaru massaged the bridge of his nose before answering Naruto in a dead tone.

"Umm, no Naruto '_getting into someone's pants_' means they want to uhmm…have sex with you."

Shikamaru obviously couldn't find a way to sugar coat the new found truth.

"But Gaara's the Kazekage, why would he want to have sex with _you_ if he could have any girl in his entire village?" Naruto just stared dumbfounded at Lee who sat in front of him.

"Well, you see Naruto… the Kazekage is umm, well Gaara-Sama, is gay." Lee blushed.

It was hard to explain to anyone that Fifth Kazekage was gay.

"Oh. Well; he could still have any guy in the whole country! Why would he want _Lee_?"

"Naruto, are you saying that my trendy bowl-cut and to-die-for-spandex can't get any guy I wish?" Lee screamed at Naruto.

Shikamaru's brow twitched. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. He actually knew what the rest of the conversation would be like. He also knew the weather forecast for tomorrow. By the way that Naruto and Lee were bantering; someone was going to challenge the other.

And sure enough-

"Yeah I am! You gonna' do something about it?!"

"Well, Naruto, I am going to prove to you that I can in fact win over the Kazekage's heart!"

Shikamaru just stared at them from his spot on the grass.

Wasn't Lee just complaining about how he was scared to lose his '_purity_' under false pretenses?

"I bet you ramen for a month that you can't even get him to look your way!"

"You are on Naruto!"

And just like that,

Lee had jumped head first into something he was never going to get out of.

At least not with all of his clothing intact.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"Shikamaru?"

"What's up Lee? Got something on your mind?"

The team was about to set off on their adventure and were currently waiting for Naruto at the front gate.

"Umm, well in regards to my bet with Naruto-Kun…" Lee dropped his gaze to the ground.

He was beet red.

"Lee? Are you nervous?" Shikamaru smirked at the boy's innocence.

"Well… you see Shikamaru, I don't really know…" Lee began. He quickly mumbled the rest of his sentence out.

"Lee? Could you say that again?" Shikamaru bent over to meet the boy's gaze.

Lee stiffened and began to sweat.

"Will you… Help me…at-tract… Ga-Gar…" The boy was stuttering.

He was also sweating enough to fill a lake.

"Lee?" Shikamaru looked uncaring at the boy.

Just then Lee collapsed to his knees and gripped at the other boy's pants.

"Will you help me convince Gaara-Sama that there is no other?!" The boy looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Hey guys! What's…going on here?" Naruto just stood there staring at his teammates.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not true, it's stupid and it's perverted." The pineapple head just glared at Naruto, who was wearing a ridiculous smile.

"Damn. I think I might actually lose this bet Lee. If that's how you intend to win over Gaara."

Naruto burst out laughing.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Shikamaru had agreed to help Lee.

Under the condition that he wouldn't ever ask like that again.

Lee had gladly agreed to those terms.

When Naruto had caught his breath the three set out.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"Wow, it is really coming down hard huh?"

"Hey Shika!"The Blonde called their captain from under his hooded cloak.

"What do you need Naruto?"The brunette answered without even turning to face his platoon.

"How did you know it was going to rain today?"

Shikamaru only smirked and waved away the boy's question.


	3. Rehearsed Encounters

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen **_**ai**_** manga.**

**A/N. I'm sorry this is a little late. I didn't start this until the day I was supposed to post it. And my Beta is a lazy bum. Hope you like it though. I also hope you get the mental image of Lee and Shikamaru kissing in your head. Your welcome. Oh, Temari is OOC I know, bear with me though? It was too late to change it anyway.**

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

It took three days to reach Suna from Konoha.

Gaara was waiting in his office.

He wasn't an impatient boy but he couldn't get his mind off Lee.

He had been having weird fantasies about his old friend.

Some were sexual, while others were -what Temari called- adorable and romantic.

He had asked her a while back why he was feeling so strange towards a boy he nearly killed.

Temari only squealed and made incoherent noises.

He was getting used to this sort of thing from fan girls and the general female population.

He ignored her from that point on, scared that she might maul him if he made the wrong comment or move.

He didn't bother asking his brother, considering the closest thing he knew to sexual fantasies involved his puppets.

He never really thought of asking anyone else.

The idea of love was lost to Gaara at a young age.

The poor boy had no idea how badly he cared for the eyebrows with legs.

All he could think of, when it came to the boy, was lust.

That was the only possible explanation to Gaara.

That was all he every really knew to be love.

That and cold-blooded murder.

He preferred the first option.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee was frantic for the umpteenth time that day.

"What if he realizes that I wasn't the proper choice? What if he ends up hating me? What if-" Lee continued his ranting but his voice fell upon deaf ears. Shikamaru had already calculated the outcome of every one of Lee's possibilities.

No matter what Lee freaked out about, Shikamaru always ended up telling him the outcome would always work out for both him and the Kazekage.

"Lee, you'll be fine. You and I both know that Gaara isn't that kind of person anymore. Calm down and shut up."

Even though absolutely none of the circumstances had favored Lee in the least.

Shikamaru took into consideration that Lee was a nervous mess.

He also took into consideration that Gaara was a neurotic insomniac.

He had concluded that some of the worst possible scenarios would end up with Gaara murdering Lee in the most grotesque way imaginable.

It was funny what kind of power words had over people.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Gaara was becoming irritated.

Every since he sent out the request to Konoha, Temari had been too close for comfort.

In every sense of the term.

She shoved herself in his face.

"Gaara-chan!" She sounded like a whiney four year old.

"What do you want now?" He pulled back in hope to retrieve some of his personal space.

She only pushed forward some more.

She was now lying completely on the desk, flailing her legs over the side.

"Lee's gonna' be here tomorrow~" She sang out.

Gaara just pushed back in his chair.

"Is that all?"

The Kazekage was not amused.

He had important documents to attend to.

He didn't have time to amuse his sister.

"Temari," He pushed her back and stood up. "I have work to do. If that's all please take your leave."

The Red Head resumed his work standing up.

The Blonde slid off the desk and proceeded to hug her younger brother.

"Gaara~! I understand that your nervous and that this is all new to you" she pushed him away to stare him in the eye " but you have to know that your older sister is going to support you completely!"

She gave him a small thumbs up and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

Gaara managed to breathe out a broken 'thank you' before she finally stopped her deathly embrace.

With that Temari left the room waving and humming an unfamiliar tune.

Gaara was left in silence.

He sat back down in his chair and turned to face the window.

Lee would be there tomorrow.

He allowed himself a smile, then returned to his work.

He was looking forward to this.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Night had come and gone.

Today they were to arrive in the Sand village.

Lee shook so hard his knees were knocking together.

They now stood outside the gate to the Sand.

Lee was finally breaking and Naruto wasn't doing anything at all to help.

"So what do you think he's in to? Toys? Chains? Oh! Maybe he'll have special costumes for you to wear! Imagine that, Lee in a maid outfit! Oh my God! What if he's into animals? Aw man! That would be so-" He was punched in the side of the head.

"Naruto…That's enough. _Really._"

Shikamaru was now trying to find some way to kill the mental images playing through his head.

Lee in a maid costume was definitely _not_ on Shikamaru's list of turn-on's.

They were escorted through the village and all Lee could do was wobble along with them.

The Kazekage manor came into view over the tall buildings.

Lee stumbled and fell to the ground.

At the loud thud Naruto and Shikamaru turned.

Lee had passed out and now Naruto was laughing like a crack head.

Shikamaru could only sigh and apologize to the escort.

This was going to be a very long day.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee and Shikamaru had practiced dealing with the various ways Gaara could confront Lee.

They had practiced what Lee would do if the subject of sex would come up in a conversation.

They had also - much to Shikamaru's disapproval- practiced kissing.

From what Shikamaru could concur, Lee would be fine for almost anything.

Unfortunately, even Shikamaru's extensive training couldn't help Lee get over the possibility that he could loose his virginity in a petty bet with Naruto.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Gaara had just momentarily opened the window in his office.

However as soon as he did, he heard what sounded like distant laughter.

He ignored it for about twenty minutes,

But when the half hour mark hit, Gaara only rubbed his temples and walked out of his office.

He walked down the streets of Suna.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee had awoken to Naruto's ear-blasting laughter and Shikamaru's soft kicks.

As he got up and wobbled, he was met by a familiar voice.

Naruto's laughter had become silent to Lee as he turned to face the object of his current torment.

"So the three of you made it here alive. It's good to see you again, Shikamaru, Naruto,"

The smile he was wearing now sent a chill up Lee's spine. "Lee."

With the tone Gaara had addressed Lee with the boy began to stammer.

"O-Oh… Ga-Gaara-Sama! H-How a-are yo-u?" Lee moved forward to try and shake the hand of an old friend.

However he collapsed under his own weight and fell into the arms of a man he had feared to see for the last for days.

"I didn't know you missed me that much, _Lee_."

Gaara whispered Lee's name out.

Lee's face had gone as red as Gaara's hair.

Of all the ways for them to greet each other,

They had to use one that Lee hadn't rehearsed.


	4. What's The Word?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen **_**ai**_** manga.**

**A/N. Hey guys. Chapter Four. Uhmm, a futon is a traditional Japanese bed that's used for guests. They use beds if they live there but futons are more for guests. They also usually have candles beside them. Oh one more thing before you continue reading? I'd like to give a special thanks to Ann-sama who's give a review to every chapter so far. I'm happy to know she's that satisfied with this story. Huzzah! Anyway, here you go! Hope you all like it!**

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

It had been five minutes they spent that way,

Lee beet red and stuttering like a hormonal teenage girl.

Gaara just held him close and kept on that gorgeous smile.

The moment was perfect.

Until-

Thud.

"Damn it you two, do you have to do stuff like that in the middle of the street?"

The Blonde had pushed Gaara over, causing him and Lee both to tumble to the ground.

Which Gaara didn't mind at all.

Wary of their new position.

After rubbing his head profusely, Lee noticed as well.

If possible, he had gotten even redder.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

The four walked on towards the Kazekage manor.

Lee made sure to walk on the other side of Shikamaru, as if to distance himself from Gaara.

Which confused the Kazekage,

Considering that Lee had practically kissed him just a moment ago.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"Alright, I assume that Tsunade has given you the gist of my mission?"

"That's right. We're here to plan the joint village activity that you requested of Konoha."

"Good, then I can spare you the basics."

Gaara was currently sitting behind his desk with his nose resting on his hands.

Shikamaru stood across from him with Lee and Naruto on either side.

Lee was still shaking and every so often, Naruto would look over at him and snicker.

Gaara continued.

"You may stay here in the Kazekage manor for as long as you wish. This includes the time after the completion of the mission." Gaara had put away a few documents and proceeded to stand.

"Wait, are you saying we can stay here for as long as we want?" Naruto gave his old friend a pout face.

Lee followed every one of Gaara's movement's as he came out from behind his work area.

A cold sweat went down his neck and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

Step.

Gaara was getting close to him.

Step.

His eyes widened.

Step.

"Exactly" The younger boy let a small smile grace his lips.

Step.

Shikamaru and Naruto stepped aside to watch.

Step.

Lee held his breath.

Step.

Gaara was so close to him now.

Step.

He was right in front of him.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Lee turned around to watch the Kazekage walk past him towards the door.

Sparing him nothing more then a simple brush of hands.

Oddly enough, however, he wasn't relieved.

He was…

Disappointed?

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

They were shown their rooms and told that the planning would begin in the morning.

Shikamaru was to share a room with the Raven haired boy but decided against it; always keeping in mind that Gaara might want to pay his current infatuation a _visit_ of sorts.

Lee argued otherwise.

In fact, he thought that the Hokage might have been wrong.

Besides the obvious display of affection in their reunion, Lee hadn't seen Gaara pay him any attention at all.

In a way he felt neglected.

Did Gaara really feel that way towards him?

Maybe there was a mistake?

He rolled over in his futon and attempted to still his thoughts.

Maybe things would clear up in the morning.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Something was bothering the insomniac.

He was leaning on his balcony, staring at the moon.

He requested Lee specifically to help _relieve_ some annoying urges.

However, the first thing he felt when seeing the boy, was a warm fuzzy feeling followed by - what felt like- butterflies in his stomach.

He let out a sigh.

"What's worst is, I don't know what to do."

The boy ran his fingers through his hair and inhaled the crisp evening air.

Knock. Knock.

Gaara moved towards the door.

As he opened it he was met with gorgeous blue eyes.

Naruto.

"What do you need Naruto Uzumaki?"

"What was up with the way you left your office?"

"What are you talking abo-"

He was pushed out of the way as Naruto invited himself into Gaara's room.

"You know what I'm talking about! You totally came on to Lee and then left like you own the place!" Naruto was pointing an accusing finger at the ex-jinchuriki.

"Naruto, I do own this place. What are you babbling about?" Gaara just stared.

"Oh… Damn it Gaara! Don't change the subject! Do you have the hots for Lee or don't you?!"

"The _'hots'_ ?"

"Uhmm. You know! Like… you uhmm… feel…_romantic_ towards him?" The Blonde was scratching the back of his head. As if the gesture would cause Gaara to instantly understand what he meant.

"_Romantic_? You mean like, _lust_?" the back of Naruto's head was proven to have some special power, as Gaara understood completely.

"Uhmm, Yeah! Lust! That's the word!"

"I believe so." Gaara was so straight forward it almost caught Naruto off guard.

"But then… Why would you turn down so many chances to just _rape_ him?"

The word 'rape' tightened the muscles in the Kazekage's chest.

As to why, he hadn't the faintest.

"Well…" Gaara just stood there lost in thought.

"Well?" Naruto was anything but patient.

"Lately, what I've felt towards Lee…I don't believe it's considered _lust_ Naruto."

Naruto stiffened slightly.

"Uhmm, How have you been feeling lately then?"

"When I'm around him…I…I just feel…like smiling. I guess…"

Naruto blanched and gaped.

Gaara walked over and waved a pale hand in his face.

"Naruto?" Gaara was more annoyed then worried.

First the Blonde barged into his room.

Then he started asking him all these odd questions.

And now he's stopped moving in the middle of Gaara's path to the balcony.

To say that Gaara was bothered, however, would be an understatement.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and quickly left waving and yelling what Gaara thought was a 'good night'.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Naruto walked down the hallway towards his room.

He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Shit. If Lee ever heard him say that, I'd lose the bet for sure."

For a moment the Blonde tried to put his friends happiness in front of his possible prize.

However, for the life of him, Naruto couldn't put Lee's possible relationship before ramen.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Shikamaru was lying down on one of the futons in the guest room.

Naruto had gone off to talk to Gaara.

Seeing that Shikamaru and Gaara had never really gotten along, or _talked_ for that matter, it seemed right to send Naruto in on a spy mission.

Gaara wouldn't dare harm the Tan ninja and Shikamaru would get all the information needed to decide whether or not Lee would actually have a shot to win this idiotic bet.

"Hey Shika! You naked?" Naruto's loud voice broke the Chunin from his thoughts.

"Of course not dumb ass" Shikamaru rolled over to face the door as it opened.

"You make being naked sound like a bad thing" The Blonde walked in, closed the door and slumped down onto the vacant futon.

"So?" Shikamaru was once again on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"So what?"

"How'd it go, idiot?" The lazy boy turned to stare at the usually hyper ninja.

"Well if your gonna' call me names maybe I won't tell you" He turned to face the pineapple head as well.

"Fine. It's a drag to try and get you to talk."

"No. You know what's a drag Shika? Kankuro."

The room went silent.

Then both boys broke out laughing.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee could hear his comrades laughing in the other room.

He let out a sigh and held his hand up to his face.

"What's wrong with me? I am not supposed to be so shaken up by such simple contact. But then, why haven't I stopped shaking?"

The boy let out a sigh and blew out the candle by his futon.


	5. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen **_**ai**_** manga.**

**A/N. Hey everybody! Uhmm, I wanted to warn you guys. Naruto kisses Lee and **_**almost**_** Shikamaru in this one. Anyhoo, need some help with this. I need some ideas people! I don't wanna' half ass the rest of the story! Give me your ideas! Unless you want me to stop writing? ;) Reviewreviewreview. This chapter is longer than the other ones. **

**Huzzah! Enjoy. **

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Knock. Knock.

Footsteps sounded from inside the room and made their way towards the door.

"Naruto. It's 5:16 in the morning. What do you-"

As the boy pulled the door open, before him stood not who he had thought.

"Uhmm, I-I'm sorry G-Gaara-sama, Were you, uh, expecting Naruto?"

The boy backed away from the door and pardoned himself.

"I'm s-sorry, I…I'll be on my way."

He began to walk away from the room but was pulled back into a rough kiss.

His heart started to flutter.

His face grew red and he started to tremble.

He kissed back.

Lips against his own.

Tongue against tongue.

The moment ended too soon.

"Lee…I, I love you."

He took in a sharp breath.

"G-Gaara…I-I love…."

And then he woke up.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~x.~.x.~

"Lee! Wake up! If you don't I'm gonna' jump on you!"

Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Naruto. He's asleep. He can't hear a word your-"

Thud.

Shikamaru was really starting to hate that sound.

Naruto had tried to jump on Lee and in the process he had not only missed Lee but he had tripped forward and slammed his face into the sleeping boy's.

Knock. Knock.

"Mmph…? MMPH!?"

Lee had woken up to Naruto's mouth on his.

Gaara had walked in on Naruto laying flat on top of Lee.

_His_ Lee.

His temper flared.

Shikamaru shot his head back and fourth between the Kazekage and his friends.

Naruto rolled off of the flailing body and began to rub his now bruising forehead.

"What was _that _for?!?!" Lee shrieked.

Shikamaru returned his gaze to the now empty doorway.

Gaara stormed off down the hall.

An angry Tsunade was not one to be tampered with,

but an angry Gaara was hell incarnate.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee was in a daze.

One minute he was confessing his love to the ex-jinchuriki.

The next, he was being mouth-raped by Naruto.

Wait.

Confessing?

"I told you that was _not_ a good way to wake him up."

"What on earth were you doing Naruto!?"

"Arghh….Sorry…."

The Blonde was in fetal position, clutching his head.

Lee sat up and looked around the room.

He rubbed his head.

"Shikamaru, have I over slept? Ah no! Am I late for our meeting!?! I'll be ready in just a minute!" and with that the boy was up and running all over the room.

As if rehearsed, he was ready in _just_ one minute.

"Shall we go then? I'm sorry for keeping you. I really should have gotten more sleep. Oh but there are no excuses for being tardy. Please forgive me you two!" He began to bow apologetically "I am truly sorry for making us late! I only hope that Gaara-sama isn't mad! Oh, he is isn't he?! I'm so sorry!" He just kept going.

"Lee, if you keep apologizing we're gonna' be late" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

That quieted the room down.

They were on their way down the hall to the conference room.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Gaara was a patient boy.

He was also a very level-headed person.

Then why was he getting so angry from something as a kiss between his friends?

A kiss between his friend and his Lee?

Why did he keep referring to the boy as _his_?

All he wanted from him was his body.

He pulled at his read locks.

This was the oddest he'd ever felt.

It reminded him of a distant past.

One where his only friend, his uncle, attempted to kill him.

He won over his heart and crushed it.

So what was wrong with him now?

Had Lee stolen his heart?

Was lust this much deeper than what he had originally thought it to be?

He was fighting back a headache.

Footsteps sounded down the hall.

He rubbed his hand over his face once again before standing to address the Konoha ninja.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

The air in the room was stale.

Almost as if someone had been murdered,

Or was about to be.

"Have a seat." The boy used a very cold tone of voice.

Being who he was, Gaara always wore an emotionless face.

However, Naruto knew the Red haired boy well enough to notice.

Something was seriously wrong with the Kazekage.

He took a seat.

He'd bring it up when the meeting ended.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee felt like he was going to suffocate.

The air in the room was so thick, you _couldn't_ cut it with a knife

He was covered in a sweat and he hadn't even preformed his morning exercises yet.

He stared at the Kazekage.

When eye contact was made, Gaara broke it as if it burned him.

Lee stared at his hands for the rest of the meeting.

Darn it, what did he do wrong?

He'd have to confront Gaara later.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

This was ridiculous.

They were all grown men.

Teenagers, in their prime.

What Lee would call '_Youthful_'.

So why the hell were they all fidgeting as if they were about to be scolded?

"Uhmm, I'd like to start off the meeting by listening to some ideas from the Kazekage."

"Hmm? Oh yes, then let me begin…"

The meeting continued with Shikamaru and Gaara being the only two participants.

With an occasional voice from Naruto, that was quickly disregarded.

It took four hours before the discussion slowed down.

Lee not once uttering a sound.

Much to Shikamaru's disapproval.

He'd have to ask him about it after.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

The meeting came to an end.

Gaara excused the three and allowed them the rest of the day off.

"Uhmm, Gaara-sama? May I speak with you for a moment?"

Lee was noticed for the first time since the look they shared that morning.

"What is it Lee?" Gaara was in the hallway.

Shikamaru had dragged Naruto away to give Lee room to speak freely.

"Uhmm, G-Gaara-sama, I…I uhmm, I was given some…_information_, that you had acquired certain feelings towards myself…"

Gaara stared.

Was he talking about the fantasies?

"I-I'm sure it's no-nothing more than, uhmm, rumors…but…I wanted to be sure."

Lee was trying hard not to look Gaara in the eye.

He was failing.

"No Lee. Their all completely true."

The boy in front of him tensed.

"Oh…Uhmm, w-well, I wanted to… say th-that, I, uhmm, I completely understand what your g-going through. I also want-ed to tell you that, uhmm," He was blushing seven shades of red "I don't mind in the slightest what you think of me. We will… a-always be friends and I-"

A finger was placed against his lips.

The blush deepened.

"Your opinion in the matter isn't necessary. I appreciate your consent but with or without it you were invited here. Or did you forget?"

Lee shook his head.

The blush was fading fast.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lee."

Gaara took his leave.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Wait.

With or without?

Lee stood in the hallway, watching Gaara's back as the boy walked away.

"Wh-what?"

In his dream, he was _confessing_ to the Red head.

The Hokage had said he wanted '_to get in his pants_'.

Was that really all he meant to Gaara?

His fists clenched against his sides.

Had he really fallen in love over a misunderstanding?

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"Did you hear that?!" The boy asked in a hushed voice.

Naruto and Shikamaru currently lay hidden in the closet.

They were listening to the conversation.

"Shit, that _has_ to hurt." the brunette answered his friend.

"Why? I thought Lee was scared of this whole idea."

"Well that's the thing right? Before I brought the futon into your room yesterday I got to talking with Lee. He probably doesn't know it, or doesn't want to accept it but there is definitely something going on there."

"WHAT?" The boy practically screamed.

"Shhhh! Anyway, look at Lee now." Shikamaru pointed his finger at the crack in the door.

Lee looked heart broken.

Almost like how Naruto looked, when they couldn't bring back Sasuke.

"Ouch." Naruto looked sympathetic.

"Ouch is right. Now help me figure this out. What in hell are we gonna' do?"

"What _we're_ gonna' do? Shika, I'm in the middle of a bet with Lee!" Naruto glared and the Chunin.

"Naruto. Don't you think whether or not Lee's heart breaks, is a little more important than your bullshit ramen?!" Shikamaru punched him in the head as if to add emphasis to the statement, being a very hard task to complete in the tiny space of the closet.

"Arghh, I…I guess!" he sighed and turned to stare Shikamaru in the eye "I have something I know about Gaara. He actually _really_ likes Lee." Naruto was pouting now.

"Then why would he say all that crap about how he didn't care what Lee thought of the matter?" He was being very skeptical.

"Because he's emotionally retarded!"

"Oh, well I guess. Naruto you have to tell Lee!" Shikamaru grabbed his shoulders and shoved his face closer to the Blonde's.

"No way! Not unless he absolutely, positively, abso-posotiv-alutley cares for Gaara with his entire heart!" Naruto pushed the other boy back against the door, brushing their noses together.

The closet door opened.

The boys fell out.

"Wow, two ninjas coming out of the closet at once? Alert the media!"

Temari laughed hysterically at the double meaning.

Shikamaru just stared up at her from the floor.

"Troublesome" and he let out a sigh.

Naruto looked up at her questioningly,

"This is no time for stupid jokes that no one gets Temari! I have to go see if Lee is madly in love with Gaara!"

The colour drained from Tamari's face, "w-what?" She squealed.

Shikamaru smirked, "who's coming out of the closet again?"

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Knock. Knock.

Lee paused in his push-ups and slid open the paper screen door.

"Oh, Hello Naruto. What brings you here?"

He went to rub some sweat from around his eye.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

His face was red and he was out of breath.

He greeted him and then wiped away a tear.

Lee had been crying.

Naruto stood in the doorway.

"Damn it Lee."

The Blonde let our a sigh.

Lee just stared at him.


	6. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen **_**ai**_** manga.**

**A/N. Still waiting for ideas, but besides that, the chapters are getting longer. Sorry for the wait, blame my Beta. Yes, the world of **_**Naruto**_** takes place in Japan, so they are technically Asian, for those who didn't know. Also, I want you all to picture the **_**training**_** that took place between Shikamaru and Lee. **

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"Okay, to sum up the situation thus far; Gaara loves Lee but is too emotionally handicapped to notice and you've been _training _Lee?"

Shikamaru just sipped his tea.

Temari and him were sitting in the kitchen discussing the situation.

Temari slapped her palm to her forehead.

"God, Gaara is such an _idiot_!"

"He's better than Lee." Shikamaru yawned.

"How so?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru shuddered.

"Well…I sort of. I had taken responsibility to, sort of, train him for the worst."

"Being?"

"Hardcore, kinky, BDSM sex with your brother."

Temari twitched and paled.

"You…._trained _him for that?" she jut stared at the Chunin.

Shikamaru froze and then nodded slowly.

"…._How?_"

Shikamaru tensed and his face darkened.

"…Don't make me go back there…"

They sat in silence for some time, until Temari broke it.

"So…He's ready for…_anything_?"

Shikamaru only nodded slowly.

She only twitched at first and then got up and left.

A few moments later, vomiting noises were heard from the next room.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x~

Gaara busied himself with paper work.

Normally, he would have taken the day off after a meeting of such importance.

However, he needed something to occupy himself.

After his confrontation with Lee in the hallway; he felt terrible.

Something was eating away at him.

There was a dull ache in the pit of his gut.

The muscles in his chest constricted painfully.

There was a nagging at the corners of his mind.

And he felt as though he had done something horribly wrong.

Another page of work was done.

He paused momentarily to massage his temples.

What was wrong with him?

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee had invited Naruto into his room.

Naruto was sweating.

How was he supposed to come out and say something like this?

"Hey Lee! The guy who practically told you he'd rape you blind actually loves you (as much as a crazy emotional statue can)!"

Naruto twitched.

He should have thought this through before-hand.

He had to put this in a way Lee would understand.

In other words, he would have to make the explanation very long-winded with lots of cheesy metaphors that nobody but the green-clad boy would understand.

Naruto sighed.

He was interrupted by the taller boy's voice.

"So what brings you here, Naruto?"

Naruto opened his mouth and froze.

Lee sat there patiently.

The Blonde's mind was working a mile a minute.

How was he going to explain this to Lee?

Then it hit him.

Like an angry, drunk Tsunade.

Or a PMSing Sakura.

Or like the fact Sasuke decided to leave him: to go off on some stupid goose chase for power, to avenge his clan and let hatred consume him whole, to almost kill his _best friend_ in order to obtain some _stupid_ technique that the man he was **trying to kill **told him to learn.

Naruto paused in his thoughts.

He started to tremble and tears made there way into his eyes and down his cheeks.

Lee was startled.

"Lee!" A loud whine sounded from the Blonde.

Naruto grabbed onto his friends spandex-clad body and began to cry openly on his chest.

"N-Naruto!? Wh-What is the matter?!"

Lee held the boys shoulders and rubbed them soothingly.

"I miss Sasuke!" The Blonde sobbed.

"O-Oh, well, uhmm…Keep working hard! And training to show to Sasuke-kun that he would have become much better a ninja had he stayed in Konoha with you and everyone! You shouldn't think about it like that! Sasuke will see the error of his ways soon enough and come crawling back!" Lee just rubbed Naruto's back affectionately.

"R-Really?" Naruto managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Of course Naruto!" Lee gave him a thumbs up with the unoccupied hand.

"Your right!" Naruto shouted, shoving Lee so hard he fell over. "I can't be thinking about Sasuke right now! Lee! There's something urgent I need to talk to you about!"

"What is it Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Lee! Gaara actual-" Naruto was cut of by the booming of the door behind him.

"GAARA YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" The Kazekage's sister screamed as she ran into the room and proceeded to send Naruto through the floor with some wind jutsu.

"NARUTO!" Lee screeched in pure horror.

"N-Naruto?" Temari just stared at the bleeding figure on the floor below them.

Naruto just lay there and bled completely unconscious.

"Oh, I thought Gaara was here talking to you. That was Naruto? Gee, sorry kid!"

She rubbed the back of her head and smiled a toothy grin.

Lee just gawked at the Blonde.

"What a powerful jutsu! It was beaming with youth!" Lee looked at her. The fear in his eyes replaced by admiration and fire.

"Yeah? You think so? Thanks kid!"

Naruto lay forgotten as they talked up a storm about how amazing Temari had been.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Gaara just stared emotionless at the gaping hole in the ceiling.

That was definitely Temari's fault.

He turned his focus to the bleeding jinchuriki amidst the ruble.

What had the Blonde done to bother his sister so badly?

He left to find someone to clean up the mess.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Kankuro sighed as he made his way to the Suna hospital with the Blonde boy on his back.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Shikamaru had just returned from the bathhouse in time to converse lightly with Kankuro and a very delirious Naruto.

Apparently, when Temari had left after their discussion that afternoon, she had gone to beat some emotions into her younger brother.

She just ended up beating the wrong boy through the floor.

"Naked…Ramen noodles…Sasuke…Frogs…I'm a gay ballerina…"

Naruto babbled on the painted boy's back.

"Is your sister always this violent?" Shikamaru just scratched the back of his neck.

"Unfortunately." Kankuro breathed out.

"And your carrying him to the hospital, why?"

"_Kazekage's orders_" Kankuro just seethed through gritted teeth.

"Your younger brother has more control over you than you have over your dolls, huh?" Shikamaru just gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Puppets" Kankuro corrected him, ignoring the obvious truth.

"Well, have fun with that, I'll be on the roof of some building if you need me."

"Yeah."

They walked their separate ways and Shikamaru sighed at Temari's tactics.

"Troublesome."

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

The next day, sometime after their usual meeting, Naruto was joining Lee on a walk down the empty streets of Suna.

"Naruto, why did you want to go on a walk all of a sudden?"

Naruto just scratched the back of his head and gave Lee one of his signature smiles.

"Oh, just getting some exercise!"

"Oh I see! That is truly wonderful Naruto! Making sure to get exercise and stay fit even while on a mission such as this! And with this breeze it is sure to be a very pleasant stroll!" Lee was enthusiastic.

Naruto covered his eyes from said 'breeze'. It was really getting to strong to be called that now.

How was he going to tell him?

"Hey Lee," Naruto nudged the boy.

"Yes Naruto? Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Uhmm, remember yesterday?"

"But of course! How could I? After all I can still see the stitches in your head!"

Naruto just twitched.

"Well, before the 'breaking-through-the-floor-thing'. Remember how I was trying to tell you something about Gaara?"

"Oh…Yes! Now that you mention it, Temari-chan cut you off before you had a chance!"

"Yeah well, about that… You see Lee, Gaara-"

A powerful wind filled his mouth with sand.

As it found it's way into his eyes he turned and began coughing while rubbing them.

"Ah! I almost forgot! There was a sand storm reported today! I was asked to tell you! I guess I forgot Naruto! I am very sorry!" Lee said while using his Chunin vest as a temporary shield from the sand and leaning over to aid Naruto.

Between coughs Naruto managed to get out the next sentence.

"God damn it! I always get interrupted!"

Lee just pulled Naruto to his feet and helped him move to a back alley for cover.

Naruto cursed the weather.

"Mother Nature must be an over spastic Gaara fan girl."

Lee just stared at his friend confused.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"Third times the charm." Naruto seethed.

Lee and himself had set off down the streets of Suna for the second time that day.

"So Naruto, what did you want to tell me?"

Naruto looked around cautiously.

No Temari.

No wind.

"Okay Lee, I'll come out with it, and if there are any interruptions…" Naruto glared at his surroundings.

"Interruptions?" Lee seemed oblivious to all Naruto's recent failures.

"Okay Lee, here's the thing, Gaara-"

"Oh my GOD! Is that Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Wasn't that the guy who saved Gaara-sama?"

"Wow, he's even cuter in person!"

Naruto twitched at the sudden voices and turned his head in time to see the growing group of hormonal girls.

"Uhmm, Naruto? It seems you have yourself some fans" Lee laughed.

The group of girls neared the two boys, they began to run.

Naruto stood there and shook with anger.

Ten meters.

Five meters.

The Blonde yelled out in anger as the girls in front reached out to grab him.

"CAN YOU WAIT FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!?" Naruto fumed.

The girls were speechless as the boy turned to his friend.

"GAARA IS FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU."

"Wh-what!?" Lee took a step back at the force of the jinchuriki 's voice.

"GAARA. LOVES. YOU."

"B-But-That-No-what?-who-how!!?" Lee was blushing insanely.

"HE HAD CHILDHOOD ISSUES. FORGIVE HIM IF HE CAN'T UNDERSTAND HIS EMOTIONS AS WELL AS A CARDBOARD BOX."

"N-Naruto! What are you talking about!?!" The boy was somewhat hopeful now.

" GAARA NEVER JUST WANTED YOUR BODY. HE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU FROM THE START BUT DUE TO HIS LACK OF A HEART AND FUNCTIONING SOCIAL SKILLS HE THOUGHT HE WAS HOT FOR YOUR AISAN ASS."

Lee stumbled back and fell to his knees.

The boy was blushing and covering his extremely red face with both hands.

Naruto huffed and turned to the now blushing group of fan girls.

"NOW YOU CAN CONTINUE." he screamed out.

After a moment of debating amongst themselves, the girls mauled the Blonde.


	7. Impatient Confrontations

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen **_**ai**_** manga.**

**A/N. Alrighty, school will be starting soon so I'm going to go ahead and finish the story up. Now here's the thing, I'm not sure where this should go. Fluff or citrisy goodness? Left you with a cliff hanger. Also, the Kankuro/Naruto thing can go either towards a relationship, or towards breaking up progress we have with Gaara and Lee. Your choice for the story, just review.**

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Both boys stiffly passed Temari.

The first, was covered in scrapes and claw marks; wearing only what shredded clothing he had left. The second, was completely unharmed, however, he seemed to be in a state of complete shock.

"Holy hell, Whiskers."

Kankuro appeared from the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, shove it." He had been assaulted and touched in very inappropriate ways. He was _not_ in the mood for anyone's bull shit.

"Uhmm…Kankuro-san?"

Lee was blushing and wobbling.

"Yeah? What's up Lee?"

"I….Uhmm…where's your… _brother_?" He whispered the last word in what sounded to be a _very_ needy tone.

"His…office. 'Something wrong?" A slight pink tint graced the purple makeup.

"N-No." Lee bit his lip and set off to his destination.

Kankuro only spared the boy one last glance before returning his attention to other things.

That seemed to have vanished.

"Blondie? Where're you headed?" Kankuro walked out the front door to yell after Naruto.

"Tetanus shot."

"_Shit_! They _bit_ you!? Your gonna turn into one of them now man!" Kankuro only flinched and hid behind the door.

"Ha ha, real funny ass hole."

"You're the one asking for the tetanus shot dumb ass."

Naruto turned and mumbled.

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not a drag queen who plays with dolls."

"Excuse me?" Said Drag-Queen asked, "what did you just say?"

Naruto didn't dare make a noise.

He valued his life.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee was trembling.

He felt like he was about to fall but he never did.

Step after step after step.

He made his way to the one boy who had been plaguing his mind.

"I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." He repeated over to himself.

He made his way to the office door.

It was five steps away.

Two steps away.

Ten steps away.

The boy practically ran down the hall.

"I know I can't, I know I can't, I know I can't!"

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Shikamaru opened the door only to see a green flash pass by.

"….Lee?"

He shouted after his friend.

"Lee what happened!?"

There was a loud screech as Lee skidded to a stop at the end of the hall.

"Shi-Shikamaru! Aha! Funny thing really! Y-You see… aha… I, uhmm, I went out for a walk with Naruto!" The boy yelled back, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact.

Shikamaru let out a frustrated sigh and motioned his friend to follow him into his room.

Which Lee did.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"Alright Lee, you just came from the direction of Gaara's office, so tell me what happened." Shikamaru sat on his futon and stared at his friend.

Lee took a seat on Naruto's bed and stared at the floor.

"So, yesterday…remember when Naruto was blown trough the floor?" Lee briefly matched the Deer's gaze.

"Uhmm, yes?"

"Well, he was trying to tell me something about Gaara…"

"Uh huh?"

"When he was interrupted he thought it might be a good idea to try again."

"You mean that walk he asked you to go on earlier?"

"Y-Yes…"

"And?"

"Well, we were walking and he started to bring up some things. He was rambling at first and he was _definitely_ nervous… So I never tried to speed up the conversation. Of course I would never do that on a day to day basis either, the idea is very rude, to cut someone off mid-sentence. Oh, speaking of which, He was discussing something he said was very important, then all of a sudden a giant sandstorm started and got sand in his face! It was horrible! I did the only thing I could do! I used my Chunin vest to protect my comrade from the sand an-"

"Let me stop you right there. Sorry if it's rude." Shikamaru was _not_ in the mood for a _long winded _story.

"Oh, uhmm, not at all Shikamaru!" Lee gave his friend a thumbs up.

"So, did Naruto tell you what he wanted to then?"

Lee's '_nice guy_' face fell of and was replaced by a very red one.

"Uhmm….w-well…y-you see. That was…_why_ I was running in the hall…."

"So Naruto told you already. Then why didn't you bring it up with Gaara first?"

Lee turned his head away from the brunette.

"I-I originally intended to do so….but I….Uhmm…."

"Got cold feet?"

"W-Well…I-I…uhmm…yes."

Shikamaru stood up and pulled Lee to his feet.

"Wh-What are you doing Shikamaru-san!?!" The boy was now being dragged out the door.

"I'm doing you a favor."

Lee struggled against the other boys grasp.

"B-But…! Sh-Shikamaru I-"

"Do you love him?" Shikamaru was blunt.

"Wh-What?!"

"You do, don't you?"

"I-I….I…" Lee stared at the ground again.

"Say 'I love Gaara' out loud."

"E-Excuse me!?"

"Once. Just say it."

Lee fidgeted a bit and then spoke.

"….I-I l-love…Gaara-sama…?" Lee's face went a darker shade of red.

A thrill was sent through his body and stopped in his chest.

"I…love Gaara-sama…."

His eyes widened and he really smiled for the first time they'd come to the Sand.

"I love Gaara-sama" He laughed a bit.

"Good. Now go tell _him_ that"

Lee stared the Nara in the eye.

He nodded and began to walk down the hall way.

"Also, make sure you tell him that he loves you too!"

Lee paused to turn around and give his captain a thumbs up and a smile.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Regardless of how sure he was when he left Shikamaru, once he was actually outside of Gaara's office--he felt beyond nervous.

He raised a shaky hand to knock on the door but pulled it back quickly.

Lee paced back and fourth in front of the door.

He was so nervous.

What if Gaara _didn't _feel the same towards him?

What if Gaara didn't want to listen to the idea of love on his end?

Lee gulped.

He didn't want to think of the outcome.

He turned towards the door and took a hesitant step towards it.

The boy slumped down beside the plank of wood.

"How am I going to do this?"

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

A loud voice sounded from the front of the mansion.

Naruto had attempted to show Kankuro just how tough he was.

The Blonde was proven to be as tough as the ramen he adored.

Once again slumped over the painted boy's back; he was off to the hospital.

"You bastard." Naruto huffed out.

"I wouldn't have broken your leg if I'd known I'd have to carry your fat ass to the hospital." Kankuro sneered at the boy on his back.

"My ass is not fat alright? It's damn fine."

"It'll be on the floor soon if you don't shut the fuck up."

"Yeah?! Is that right!? How about I tell your little brother about your constant need to throw me on your back and carry me places!?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I think I might have hit your head to hard"

"Hell no bitch! You always seem to be the one to carry me to the hospital! Is there a reason you always just _happen_ to be there when I'm incorporated!?"

"That's _incapacitated_ dumbass and yes, there is a reason that I'm always around."

"Then what is it you ass pirate?"

"What the- you shit face!" the older boy proceeded to throw the other onto the ground and kick him in the gut repeatedly.

The squabble turned into a fight.

The fight turned into an all out brawl.

"I'll fucking kill you, you clown!"

"How you mother fucking cripple!?"

"I'm only a cripple 'cause you broke my leg!"

"I'm only a clown because you don't understand the complexity of face paint!"

They shouted at one another, resulting in the painted ninja jumping on the Blonde who in turn bit his ear.

Temari just stared from her shop in the grocery store.

"What are they doing…?" the Blonde girl covered her face in embarrassment as some other shoppers looked between her and fighting couple that looked like they were engaged in some sort of sadomasochist foreplay.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee got up from his spot by the door.

He turned towards the door and sucked in all the breath he could as he reached towards the door.

He was about to knock when he heard footsteps from inside.

He quickly ran into the nearest closet.

"Please, please, please, please, please" the Raven-haired teen began chanting nervously from beside a dirty mop.

However, what he was hoping for, he had no idea.

He spent ten minutes in the closet playing through scenarios he had practiced with his love councilor.

When he finally decided to open the door he was out of breath and sweating profusely from anxiety.

His face was flustered.

Anyone who may of seen him come out from there would have assumed he had been pleasuring himself.

He looked to the right to see if anyone had seen him come out of the closet.

When he turned his head to the left his eye's briefly met aqua ones as the Kazekage slowly closed the door behind himself.

Lee's face went seven shades of red as he fell back into the closet.

Gaara just watched him come out of the closet.

Lee crawled back into the comfort of cleaning supplies and vowed to never come out again.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Gaara walked over to his desk.

He continued on with the paper work.

He paused to look down over the documents in his hand.

He let a small scowl play across his face.

He had written and rewritten Lee's name over his work.

He threaded his fingers through his hair, then lowered it to run over his red cheeks.

"What were you doing in there Lee?"

Gaara let out a sigh.

He had listened to Lee move back and forth in the hallway for about an hour.

When he had gotten fed up he attempted to confront the boy about it.

Only to hear quick running and a slam.

He waited by his office entrance.

Ten minutes later, out comes Lee sweating, panting, and flushed in _just_ the right way.

Gaara shifted in his seat.

His pants had become uncomfortably tight.

He let out shaky breath.

He stood up quickly ignoring the blood that rushed to his head.

Lee had been asked onto the mission for personal reasons, maybe it was time to bring them up.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee had finally found solace in the feather duster.

He clung to the lifeless object as if it would sweep his problems away.

"Or _dust_ them away…"

Lee began to snicker at his own joke.

Then there was a knock on the door.

He stared at the door.

No one knew he was in there.

Except Gaara.

Lee shook with anticipation.

He slowly stood up leaving the fuzzy cleaning product on the floor.

He opened the door and sure enough there stood Gaara.

"Are you going to inform me as to why your currently residing in the closet?"

Lee opened his mouth to answer but was quickly silenced by a pale finger.

"Don't answer that, it's more convenient this way."

"G-Gaara-sama"

Gaara moved his face forward and pressed Lee deeper into the closet.

Never once parting their lips.

Lee's heart thudded in his chest.

It was now or never.

"Ga-Gaara…!" He managed to gasp out.

Lee watched as the usually stoic boy frowned.

Not a scowl, or pout; a frown.

"Lee, I-"

"Please!" Lee grasped onto the red heads shirt.

With a quick glance over the black eyes in front of him; his objections were silenced.

"G-Gaara-sama…"

The boy was avoiding eye contact.

When he finally set a path between black and aqua, his features became serious.

"We need to talk Gaara-sama"

Gaara wore an unreadable expression.

"Of course Lee, in my office."

Lee was then led by the hand to the Kazekage's office.

He was somewhat baffled.

However, the fact that the once ruthless murderer was so gently holding his hand, was a pleasant distraction.

Lee bit his lip as his cheeks lit up.

He squeezed back on the shorter boy's hand.

He would show Gaara how to love.

He was determined.


	8. Emotional Development

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen **_**ai**_** manga.**

**A/N. Late, I know, shuddup. The Kanky/Naru idea is most likely going to be one sided, unless someone makes a request? I don't know, also, I have settled for a Fluffy Lime. So if someone doesn't like it, then there is no pleasing them. By the way, this Gaa/Lee scene isn't over yet kiddies. It might get a lot worse too depending on my mood. So if you have a problem with the maturity level, tell me! I'll just make sure it's stays fluffier than your cuddly bunny toys. I also couldn't get this chapter Beta'd so, if someone wants to do that for me I would appreciate it. NOW READ.**

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee stood in front of the Kazekage's desk.

He let out a shaky breath and spoke.

"Gaara-sama…I-"

"Lee, you were pacing up and down the hallway for an hour." Said boy stiffened "Care to tell me why?" The other boy was leaning on his desk and resting his head on his palm.

"I-I- there is a very good explanation for that!" his words became frantic and quick.

"Which would be…?"

"Uhmm…." he gulped "Gaara-sama, I have a confession to make" The Konoha Nin stood as straight as he could and fought back the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Go on."

"…When…I was first told as to _why _I was requested to come to your aid…I was extremely nervous…"

"I've heard more embarrassing things to confess about…" The Kazekage drummed his fingers on the side of his face. He was becoming impatient.

"Please….let me finish…."

Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Though at first, the entire concept was terrifying… I learned to accept it…or rather, embrace it openly…." Lee broke eye contact.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

He raised an imaginary eyebrow.

Lee paused to calm his breathing.

"……After…some time going over possibilities on how this would turn out…I…found myself enjoying certain scenarios…"

Gaara stared through the boy in front of him.

"What kind of scenarios Lee?" The boy was obviously bored with the other's current ramblings.

"the ones where…." Lee mumbled the rest.

"What was that?"

Lee blushed and then hesitantly locked eyes with the Kazekage.

"The….ones where….we live happily together…."

The raven haired boy began fidgeting.

"Lee, I can understand that you may have taken the means for your arrival the wrong way, however, I must inform you that you were brought here, not out of affection."

He stood up, his mouth moving without consideration for the warmth in his chest.

Living happily together with his infatuation seemed like a dream to him.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

There was a loud thudding in Lee's ears.

Gaara didn't want to accept love on his end.

The boy bit his lower lip, his determination fleeting.

He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Then….let me kiss you…"

"……What…?"

The Red head was taken aback by this.

"Let me….show you…what I'm trying to explain…"

They locked eyes and Gaara found himself entranced.

"So be it." He walked out from behind the desk.

Lee was blushing madly.

He was trembling with excitement and anticipation.

He walked up to his love interest.

He leaned in.

His last resort.

Their lips met.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

The Insomniac didn't see the problem with a simple kiss.

He _had_ kissed Lee before, it would be just like any other time.

However, the knowledge that Lee wanted it, to kiss him, was enough to send chills up his spine.

Their lips met, instantly Gaara felt the affection the Raven had poured into it.

Lee's hand found it's way up the Red head's chest and around his neck to play with red silk.

Gaara placed a hand against the crook of the other's neck and ghosted the other around Lee's hip to the small of his back.

Their tongues laced with one another in a battle for dominance, which Gaara easily won.

After, what seemed to be forever, they broke apart for oxygen.

The Kazekage stared into the older boy's eyes.

They had broken the kiss a mere moment ago and already Gaara felt as though it had been an eternity since their lips had touched, or their tongues had danced.

In that same instant, he realized what Lee was speaking of.

This wasn't just lust.

This was something else.

Something greater.

And Gaara loved it.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Both boys sulked as the lecture continued, one in the hospital bed, the other in a chair.

The Blonde was screaming at them for being childish, ridiculous, incompetent and something else Naruto couldn't pronounce.

"It was just a fight Temari, Calm down!" Kankuro tried to soothe his sister.

"Just a fight!? You broke his _fucking_ leg, you blowjob!"

Naruto just stared at the two as they yelled at each other.

The Blonde let out a sigh and mumbled under his breath.

"Like an abusive family…"

"**Excuse me **you little fucker!?"

Both Sand Nin snapped their heads in his direction, screaming at the Blonde in unison, except for Kankuro who decided to add an insult onto his disbelief.

Naruto sat up straight and stared at the duo.

Before passing out, the last thing he remembered was a sister helping her brother squeeze walls of his throat together.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Shikamaru walked into the hospital room with a sigh.

He had been informed of Naruto's current situation.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital from his previous location.

The Deer placed the flowers he bought earlier on the bedside table.

As he contemplated Naruto's current situation, he found it was much more severe than what he had originally been informed.

He glanced at the painted boy in the chair and the Blonde whispering words of comfort and remorse to the unconscious boy.

He wasn't sure which one of them had broken more of his friend's bones.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Kankuro slumped back in his chair.

There was no doubt that the jinchuriki was a pain in the ass but somehow, he felt horrible for his current state.

He stared at his sister as she played innocent and cradled the broken body.

Another emotion was added to his unbearable guilt, he just couldn't name it.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

The Raven haired boy was pushed harshly against the desk.

He let out a gasp and the other boy took the chance to slide his tongue into said boy's mouth.

The kissed feverishly, neither wanting to let go or breathe.

Lee had anticipated this moment for about a week and a half but seeing finally come around, all his practice, all the scenarios he had worked so hard on with Shikamaru, they were all lost to him as he pulled his friend's head closer to his to deepen the kiss.

To the Green Clad Nin, it wasn't so much the lust that drove his actions, rather the idea that the practice he had gone through was paying off.

He let out a noise of protest when Gaara's mouth left his own.

"G-Gaara-sama, what-"

His gasped when he felt lips travel down his neck.

Only sounds of pleasured approval left the taller boy as the Red head left bruises along his neck.

He felt hands grasp his ass as he was pulled onto the desk.

Papers fell to the ground as Gaara climbed in between Lee's parted legs.

A smirk played across the pale face, he took in the sight of Lee panting and flushed underneath him.

In between pants Lee spoke out.

"Hah…Gaara…._please_…" as if to add effect, he dropped his head on the desk and arched his back up to meet the other's body.

"…Well, aren't we impatient?"

The Kazekage leaned in and captured the older boy's lips with his own, he pushed his body against him and ground their hips together.

Lee let out a throaty moan and tossed his head to the side.

He was sweating puddles and the almost too tight spandex was practically a second skin on his glistening body.

Gaara grabbed the ear in front of him between his lips.

"You want me Lee?" The Red head whispered huskily into his attraction's ear.

Lee's mind went hazy, how could he resist that tone?

The Kazekage moved his hand down to grasp the other's erection through his suit.

Said boy gasped as his resolve dissolved and he was left with uncontrollable need.

"Well Lee?"

"Hah…God…_yes_…"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"I'm saying that Lee like's younger men!"

"Are you serious?"

"You two are completely retarded."

"Damn right they're disgusting, that's my little brother your talking about!"

The four had been squabbling about the two's preferences for some time.

"He's not into younger men you idiot. Lee's just into Temari's little brother." Shikamaru was explaining his friend's sexual orientation to the other three as if it were a new soda brand up for development and ideas.

"Uhmm, and _Kankuro's _little brother?"

"Yeah yeah, you get it." The Deer shook a hand at the painted boy.

The puppet user twitched.

"Naruto, you remember when we tried to get Sasuke back, how did you feel knowing you failed miserably?"

The Blonde began to shake in his casts, his eyes swelled up with tears.

"Yeah, you guys were the worst retrieval team I've ever seen, I mean, we had to travel all the way to Konoha jus to save your asses." Temari pointed and accusing finger at the Pineapple.

Naruto's face darkened and tears stung his eyes.

Kankuro cringed, he didn't know why but he felt horrible for the Blonde.

"Well, of course we would suck to you guys, your inhuman. Not to mention those bastards were the hardest ninja we'd ever fought."

"Uh-huh…If I recall correctly, your only injury was a broken finger, where as Blondie over here was left with broken bones, charred skin, and the shards of his heart" She held both hands to the side of her face and shook her head, as if to add emphasis.

Naruto was shaking quite hard now.

"Shove off, if the person I held closer than a brother tired to sever all relations with me and run off never to be seen again while I ran around losing sleep trying to find him, I think my heart would be left in shards too."

Naruto was biting his lip to prevent sobs, the tears rolled down his cheeks from his shut eyes.

Kankuro's innards felt as though they were being pulled out through his spine.

"God damn it! Will you two just shut the fuck up!?" The brunette had grown tired of watching his…_friend_, cry as his sister continued to mentally rape him.

"Whoa there kitty, have you been in the catnip again?" Temari raised her hands in front of her chest as if to protect her from her brother's evil wrath.

"You two keep picking this brats old scars! What if I went ahead and started bringing up all the times you pissed of that nicotine-junkie teacher of yours?! Or the times you tried so hard to impress dad by being nice to Gaara?! Only to have him back away from fear?! Well!? You guys are fucking ridiculous! Cut this kid some slack, why don't cha'? He's got more balls then half your fucking village!" Kankuro screamed at the three of them.

They all just stared wide eyed, Shikamaru's lip was trembling, Temari's pursed lips were trembling slightly and Naruto was awe-struck.

The eldest boy just let out a sigh and walked to the door.

Naruto stared at the other and let a small smile play across his face.

"…Thanks….Jackass…" with that, his signature smiled plastered itself onto his tear-stained features.

Kankuro just let a blush creep over the painted lines on his face.

"Whatever brat."

He walked down the hallway fighting back a smile.


	9. Not What It Looks Like

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen **_**ai**_** manga.**

**A/N. Once again, no Beta. Okay, so I'm gonna keep it going for a bit longer, only because I hate that whole, 'sex then I love you'. Even if it was just dry humping. Also, I was listening to depressing songs while writing this. The poem '**Eulalie**' is a poem by Edgar Allen Poe. Uhmm, I'm just going to be updating whenever I have the chapters done, instead of having to update weekly. I promise I'll finish the story with somewhat regular updates. I have school, so be patient with me. Cliffhanger? Note.. When there's a '~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~' that doesn't have to mean a scene change, it can also mean a point of view change. So, have fun. ****J**

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Naruto sat quietly in the hospital bed.

Temari was reading a book in one of the chairs the nurses provided.

They were the only occupants in the room, as Shikamaru had left earlier.

"Uhmm…hey Temari…?" The Blonde boy looked between the girl and the opposite wall.

"What is it Blondie?" Said girl didn't look away from her book.

"…Do you know why Kankuro was standing up for me?"

Temari stalled for a moment than closed her book.

She looked up at him then smiled.

"Dumb ass." She smirked at the vain that popped from the jinchuriki's head.

"I'm being serious here! I mean, I'm grateful for his being so nice…but I have a right to know why he's going bipolar on me!"

Temari placed her book on the table and smiled at him.

"Listen kid, there are some things that you don't learn from words."

"If you don't learn from words than what is there to learn from? You have to be taught things."

"Or you can pick them up."

"How?"

Temari leaned toward the boy.

"Through actions and expressions."

"Like, watching?"

"More or less."

Naruto thought about the statement for a moment.

"Hey… how long will it take for my leg to heal?"

"Hmm…we'll he did split the tibia in half, not to mention the fibula is fractured too…"

"What the hell are you talking about frogs for?" Naruto just stared at her in confusion.

Temari slapped her hand to her face.

"Those are the bones in the leg, you _dumb ass_." her words were laced with so much venom, a chill went down Naruto's spine.

"Oh…uhmm, aha…right, I knew that…so how long if the tubeula and the fubeula are broken?"

"Uhmm, with the lack of medical ninja's here in the sand…it should be about two months…" the girl was drawing out the calculations in the air with her finger.

"What!? Two months!?!? That's way too long! I can't stay around here for two months!"

"Well, we could call for that Haruno girl your so fond of."

"Sakura? Hmm…I guess, if she won't mind." Naruto let out a small smile. He might even get a mercy kiss from his crush.

"Alright, than I'll go ask Gaara if we can send out the request."

"How long will you be gone?"

"why? Gonna' miss me?" she waved a finger in his reddening face.

"Don't be stupid! I just wanna' know how long it takes from here to the Kazekage mansion!"

"Sure," she winked at him and let a cocky smile play across her face. "it's about a minute walk but if your going to be lonely, then I promise I'll run."

Naruto glared daggers at her.

He was going to have Sakura fix him, _again_.

She'd probably beat him for getting his leg broken.

Naruto's smile faded.

Maybe having Sakura come to the sand wasn't so great.

Then again, there wasn't anyone really worth looking at in the Wind country.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Kankuro breathed out a sigh of relief when he finally lay down on his bed.

The Konoha Nin was racing through his mind and he didn't entirely hate the feeling of seeing said boy everywhere he looked.

He had deciphered most of the feelings that played through his stomach when he looked at the other boy.

He figured it was hereditary or something like that.

In truth, he had never felt strongly for any girls.

He suspected nothing of it until his brother had requested their friends to make the trip and aid them in his sad excuse to get into Eyebrow's pants.

He had only ever talked to the Blonde -really talked to him- at the Chunin exams all those years ago.

He never gave it any thought after that.

A smile graced purple lips.

The way the jinchuriki acted when his Uchiha friend was mentioned gave Kankuro a small sense of hope for himself.

He would give it a chance, if it didn't work out he wouldn't see the boy again for at least another year anyway.

He let out a yawn and rolled over on his mattress.

Then there was a loud crash from the other room.

"God damn it." The boy rolled out of bed and ripped open the door.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Shikamaru let out a breath.

It had been about half an hour since he got back to the Kazekage mansion (avoiding Kankuro all the while).

"Son of a bitch…"

The deer ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

It was a small statement but it bothered him to no end.

He got up and retied the brown velvet around his shoulders.

He had dealt with Lee's retarded love affairs for about a week and a half, Lee could listen to him bitch for a minute or two.

There was a soft noise from the door as he left the room to find his friend.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

He rocked their hips together in a steady rhythm.

Their movements had pushed almost everything off the desk.

The elder boy arched his back at a particularly hard thrust.

Moans and grunts filled the heavy air around them.

Teeth clashed together as both boys begged the other for more contact.

Gaara's mouth worked it's way down the other boy's neck as he grinded their clothed erections.

"Nngh…Ah hah! Gaara.. Ahh… Please!"

The Kazekage had lost all shreds of self restraint by then.

Lee's breath had become shaky, the red head could tell exactly why.

After all, he was facing the same problem.

"Ga..Gaara! Hah..ah…Gaara.."

That was all the urging he needed.

Their tempo increased, as did the seductive noises escaping Lee.

Sounds were now heard from inside and outside the room.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Kankuro saw the brunette standing outside the office door and called out to him.

He arched an eyebrow when he was answer with silence.

"Hey Genius, what's up?"

"Oh… I was debating if I should ask Gaara where Lee was…"

"Well, It can't hurt right?"

Kankuro pulled open the door.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Shikamaru stared at the door in shock.

He could hear his friend and employer going at it from the other side of the door.

It was disgusting and slightly erotic to listen to but he couldn't seem to leave.

"Shikamaru!"

Shit, that was Kankuro's voice.

He would have to think of a reason as to why he wasn't opening the door.

"Hey Genius, what's up?"

The Nara blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh… I was debating if I should ask Gaara where Lee was…"

"Well, It can't hurt right?"

Shikamaru cringed as Kankuro reached to open the door.

He wondered how quickly Gaara would kill them both.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Temari heard a loud girlish shriek come from upstairs.

"What the fuck!?" the Blonde ran up towards her brother's office.

Temari rounded the corner and saw Kankuro on the floor and Shikamaru peering wide-eyed into the doorway.

She quickly ran over towards him.

"What's wrong!?"

When he made gagging noises she stared into the doorway and blanched.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

They were making a show of this.

Lee was even redder than he had been a moment ago.

Gaara twitched at the open doorway behind him.

He lay on top of Lee shirtless with his pants pulled down to reveal his black boxers.

Lee had been in his suit, so taking it off had left him nude with and exception of green briefs.

Both bodies shimmered with sweat and they took in deep breaths.

The Red head was extremely bothered.

He was forced to stop too soon and hadn't gotten a chance to hear his new lover scream with ecstasy.

That and the fact that there were two people watching them from the doorway.

The Raven was stuttering something out in between pants.

Gaara turned to face the intruders, forgetting the proximity of his body to Lee's.

Lee bucked his hips into the soft brush of their cocks.

The boy's face matched his hair as he watched Temari turn from 'gaping fish' to 'hysteric homophobe with a gay brother'.

The submissive was biting his lip hard enough to bleed as he clung to Gaara.

He was embarrassed beyond the younger boy's comprehension.

The Kazekage stared at Lee once more and turned to his on lookers.

"Out. Now." His face had returned to it's normal pale complexion and his voice had taken on a tone that could send Death running.

Temari hyperventilated for a moment before slamming the door shut.

A moment later frantic screaming was heard from the eldest sibling.

"Fucking cock block." Gaara stated before returning his gaze to his current task.

Lee stared up at him with big eyes.

Their faces were centimeters apart and Gaara smiled.

"G-Gaara…I-I uhmm……" He was silenced with a kiss.

It was soft and passionate without a hint of lust.

They broke it off only to return seconds later for another taste.

Then another and again, until they were right back where they left off.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Kankuro was passed out on the floor.

Shikamaru was still gaping at the door.

Temari was flailing around screaming and making incoherent noises.

The Chunin finally regained composure and let a squeak pass his lips before turning and walking towards the toilet.

The sounds of Temari's ramblings died in the background as the boy was taken over by his thoughts.

"God help me."

He wasn't going to be able to sleep or hold his food down for a week.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Naruto had started reading the book Temari left on the bed side table.

It was a book of poems.

The Blonde skimmed through the text and found a particularly interesting one.

He read through it once, then again.

The words were large and foreign to him.

Nonetheless he understood the point and idea.

The jinchuriki stared at the sticky note above the title. It read: "For the brat".

He closed the book and held it to his mouth.

A smile played across his face.

He didn't think Temari was into this sort of thing.

He also never expected her to be that _fond_ of him.

He had been proven very wrong.

The book was placed on the table once again and the Blonde recited the poem's name.

"Eulalie…I'll have to remember that."

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Temari came back down to earth as she was kicked in the foot by her brother.

She cringed at the term but stared at Kankuro all the same.

He had let out the shriek, she was sure of it.

The Blonde crouched down and poked him in the eye until he had finally stopped twitching and opened his eyes.

Only to close them again as he had been poked.

"Argh! What the hell Temari! You bitch!"

"Well excuse me for caring!"

"What the fuck kind of caring is that!?"

Temari got up and proceeded to kick him violently.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

They lay there together enjoying the afterglow of their recent exertions.

The top boy rolled off of his lover and onto the desk, then to the floor.

"G-Gaara….!?" Lee's voice was wrapped with concern and fatigue.

"I'm fine Lee, calm down." The Red head grabbed the desk and pulled himself up to face him.

The Raven propped himself up on one arm to stare at the Kazekage.

The boy's eyes gleamed with what Gaara caught as relief.

Still slightly panting, Lee pulled himself up completely into a sitting position.

Gaara walked around the desk and positioned himself in-between Lee's spread legs.

He wrapped his arms around the other boy and rested their foreheads together.

Lee blushed slightly at the gentleness of the Red Head's touches.

They were the same height while Lee sat on the desk.

Gaara leaned forward and softly pressed his chapped lips to Lee's slightly dry ones.

The boy's face lit up like a fire, he loved that the man he had feared, thought of, _loved_ for the past week, was kissing him so lightly, so perfectly.

He closed his eyes and pushed back against the pale figure.

"Gaara…?" The eye browed Nin rubbed their noses together.

Said boy didn't make a noise but quickly kissed the other's cheek in acknowledgement.

The Raven wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and stared into his eyes.

"…I…I uhmm…I love you." Lee was hopeful.

The Red haired boy ran his thumb over the area he had kissed

"Then tell me, what's love like?"

His hand pulled at red strands, he bit his lip and broke the eye contact

Maybe Gaara didn't love him?

They said once you'd fallen in love you knew right away.

Lee watched Gaara's expression, he gripped his shoulders.

"When your in love…your love is the only thing that every really matters…you…you'd give your life time and time again… just to see them smile. They say, that once you've found the love of our life, that's the only person that you ever want to be with…you feel complete and happy…like never before…If you were in love….Gaara-sama…you'd know…"

Lee was fighting back sobs as tears stung his eyes.

He had just poured his heart out to Gaara, all the while the boy not even batting an eyelash.

He had let himself get carried away in the moment.

He had given himself completely to someone who didn't even feel friendly towards him.

He had been wrong and he knew that no amount of determination would ever help him through this.

The Handsome Blue Beast of Hidden Leaf village, was giving up.

His body shook and the tears rolled down his cheeks victoriously.

This would be the second time Gaara had crushed Lee's dream.

The Kazekage stood there unmoved as the Raven cried on his chest.


	10. I've Made A Decision

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen **_**ai**_** manga.**

**A/N. Hey there. I know It's REALLY late. I'm changing the maturity level. M now people. Still no Beta. Reviews loved. Just a few more chapters. Lots of homework, don't expect updates to be too frequent. PS. The more reviews the faster the updates.**

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Kankuro had convinced his sister to stop kicking a hole in his side long enough for him to sneak away to the hospital again.

After making a quick stop to the flower shop, he found himself in Naruto's hospital room.

The boy snored lightly as Kankuro stalked over to his bedside.

The Puppeteer couldn't restrain himself around the Blonde.

It didn't help much that the previous actions of his brother made him think of the boy.

He sneaked a hand over his cheek and caressed the sleeping features.

A smile played across his face, accompanied by a light blush.

The boy looked so perfect while he slept.

A shadow snaked over him as the painted boy leaned in to kiss soft pink lips.

In that moment, coal met aqua.

Naruto had woken up.

_Just_ in time to see Kankuro kiss him.

Kankuro mentally killed himself.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Temari was quickly stirring a foul smelling liquid into a pot.

She was twitching and every so often she would cringe and made a noise of disgust.

It probably wasn't in anyone's best interest to let the Blonde near a hot surface in her current state but if anyone tried to much as to speak to her, they'd probably be given a trip to Konoha. Free of charge.

Her teeth clenched as she stopped abusing the metal container long enough to scream into the empty kitchen.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE FUCKING BROTHER, GOD DAMN IT!"

Shikamaru backed away from the doorway.

If she saw him there, he'd most likely never see her again.

Or anyone again for that matter.

He proceeded down the empty hallway towards top floor.

He would watch the clouds to clear his mind.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

It was quiet in the room.

The boy had stopped sobbing and gathered enough courage to apologize and leave.

The other stood in that same spot for about twenty minutes.

He had it all.

Everything he wanted.

All he had thought about for the last three weeks.

In an instant, it had apologized gathered it's belongings, and left him in lonely silence.

He turned his gaze to the door for the umpteenth time.

The Red head opened his mouth to protest something.

His hands shook with what, he didn't know.

He had just listened to most adorable thing he could have heard come from the Raven, and all he could do was stare and wonder if the other felt that way for him.

The Kazekage ran his fingers through his hair and then used it to cover his gaping mouth.

He had held wanted to hold Lee in his arms while he cried.

He had stood there longing to agree with every word that escaped those beautiful lips.

He had needed to wipe away every tear that stained perfect features.

But he hadn't moved a muscle.

And now Lee was gone.

He dropped his hand from his mouth and let out a small sob.

"Don't leave."

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Naruto stared up into black eyes.

Why was Kankuro leaning over him like this?

He blinked and then the puppeteer was gone.

Leaning on an elbow, the Blonde looked around to room for his friend.

He was met with a loud slam of the door.

"The hell was that?"

Azure eyes shut with a sigh and he lay back on his soft mattress.

Rolling onto his side, he saw a vase decorated with gorgeous flowers of every color and scent.

The Jinchuriki grabbed the large red rose from right in the middle and read the card attached to it.

' _Dear Brat.'_

What the hell was Kankuro buy him flowers for?

'_I know we don't get along, I mean, I broke your god damned leg for fuck's sake, but that doesn't mean I don't like you as a person. You're rude and loud, and annoying as shit, but your kinda' cute when you want to be'_

Naruto's cheeks flared.

'_Um, when you get out of the hospital, in however long that'll take, I wanted to knowif you'd let me show you around Suna? And I promise I won't brake and of your body this time. I swear._

_Sincerely. Love. From By. Fuck.__ Kankuro.'_

Naruto just stared at the card.

Kankuro honestly wanted to do something nice for him.

He blinked and then started sweating.

Naruto stared at his leg intently.

"Heal you sonova' bitch!"

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Lee curled up in his futon, hair still damp from his recent visit to the bathhouses.

He lay there in fetal position clutching the covers towards himself.

His tears had long since stopped but there was a distinct emptiness inside his chest.

The Raven stared at the wall with cold eyes.

He was in love with a man who had no emotions.

That's what was wrong with him.

Furthermore,

He was in love with a _man_.

The boy buried his face in his pillow and let his chest shake with sobs.

There were so many things wrong with him, it was a miracle he had gotten where he was with all of it weighing him down.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position.

He wiped away the water that threatened to stain his cheeks.

There was enough time to be moping and sulking later.

The Raven had to find a way to forget about it for now.

It wasn't technically sex, so the incident would be easier to push aside.

Lee's face reddened as he remembered where he had been and what he had been doing almost an hour ago.

He shook his head and got up to leave his room.

There were more important things to do than think about what could have happened.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

There was nothing else she could do.

She would have to confront him about the incident.

It had taken several broken pots to help her realize the best coarse of action but now that she had thought of it, there was no going back for the Blonde.

Footsteps sounded lightly in the hallway as she walked towards the office she had run from almost an hour a ago.

On the outside she was calm and collected, on the inside she was fighting down vomit as it made it's way into her throat.

The door was cracked slightly.

As small a thing as it was, it bothered her like Kankuro.

The Sand Ninja opened the door slowly expecting -what Shikamaru had described as- the worst.

However, when she had the office in full view, she saw not her brother or his new lover.

"Gaara?" A step forward.

She looked around but was met only with the thick silence.

A quick realization raced through her head and she fought back bile.

They had probably moved to a more _comfortable _location.

The Blonde staggered out of the room into the hall and vomited on the first thing that walked by.

Which just happened to be Lee.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

A cup of tea was set on the table as the Blonde prayed to avoid eye contact.

The boy's damp raven hair dripped into his tea.

He was fresh out of the shower.

"Aha…Hey Lee, about me upchucking all over you…aha…"

She was cut off when the boy raised his hand.

"Please do not apologize Temari-chan. I am fairly used to it by now."

The Elder just stared at the well defined figure in her brother's clothes.

"You…really get around huh?"

Lee ran his hand through black locks.

"You could…._say_ that…" He was tired and out of it.

The Blonde instantly noticed.

"Hey Lee…?"

"Yes Temari-chan?" His tone was dead and he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"What…happened?"

"What happened with what Temari-chan?" The pale face found it's way into the palm of his hand.

She walked over towards him and ran her tanned hand over the crook of his neck.

"With Gaara."

Lee tensed and jerked away from the touch violently.

Temari was taken aback by his reaction.

"Lee…?"

"There…is nothing to tell Temari-chan." his voice broke and became almost inaudible.

"What did he do to you Lee?"

"Nothing!" The boy shot back teary glare at her.

After quickly recomposing himself he stood up and left the room in silence.

Temari stared after him.

"Gaara you fucking idiot…."

She picked up her tea and took a sip.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

He let the breeze blow through his hair.

It was getting dark out but he couldn't bring himself to return to his office.

The Kazekage had taken solace in the buildings he ruled over.

A breath slipped past his lips as he lay down on the rooftop.

He had blown his chance with the only one he had ever wanted chances with.

The only one he had ever truly felt he needed.

He bit his lip.

"How'd it go?"

The Red head turned to face the Pineapple on legs.

Gaara wasn't stupid and he certainly wasn't one for secrets.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life."

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side slightly.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't get an answer for a good twenty minutes, so he made himself comfortable.

"Shikamaru."

"Hmm? What's up your Kazekage-ness?"

Said boy turned to face the Brunette.

His face was stone cold but his eyes gave him away.

"I love him."

Shikamaru stared at him.

There were no lies.

There was no lust.

There was only genuine honesty.

There was love.

The Deer stared into teal eyes.

Lee was probably one of the luckiest guys in the world.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Naruto lay in bed.

He was currently sweating buckets.

He had done the math (hard as it was) and he had come to the only logical conclusion as to why Kankuro would want to take him out.

He needed his leg to heal quickly.

The Blonde was staring at the ceiling as if it held the answer to his problems.

He would rip them from the tiles if he had to.

What the hell was he going to do?

As soon as his leg was healed Kankuro would take him out.

In more ways than one.

He was a dead man!

Kankuro had gotten a taste of his blood and he wanted more.

He hadn't gotten enough the first time around and now Naruto's life was in danger!

What was he going do!?

The Blonde let out a loud groan and rolled over in his bed.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Kankuro ran around the hundredth corner he'd come across.

He knew that the Blonde wouldn't be chasing him with a broken leg.

The one person he actually gave a rat's ass about had caught him stealing a kiss.

What if he thought he was a creepy freak now?

Kankuro stopped running and leaned against the wall of an alley.

There was no _what if_.

Naruto probably was scared shitless to see him!

He'd never talk to him again.

Then again, there was always the chance that Naruto wasn't actually processing what was happening?

Kankuro punched himself.

Only to caress the red flesh.

"Argh….Damn….I've got a nice arm…"

He slid down the wall into a sitting position.

If he were ever asking too much of something, now was the time.

The puppeteer sat there in the gutter for an hour determining his next actions.

He stood up and took in the stink of the rats and garbage.

He only logical thing to do would be to deal with the situation.

Face to face, or face to fist.

Most likely the latter.

The painted boy let out a heavy sigh and began to shuffle his feet back in the direction of the hospital.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Temari marched up the stairs.

It was one thing to not know that he was in love with the boy, it was another entirely to ignore the fact once it presented itself.

The Blonde was pissed.

She wouldn't sit by and let the poor kid have his feelings played with while Gaara worked out his.

She glared at the stairs as she passed them.

This whole thing was getting completely out of hand.

The girl let out a breath before pushing open the door to the roof.

"So you really are in love with him then?"

The wind user froze in her tracks.

What the hell?

"…That's the thing…I don't…would you…explain what love is…to me?"

"Hmm…It depends on the person. How do you feel when you see Lee?"

"…When I see Lee…I'm just happy. I…smile."

"He just makes you happy?"

"Being around him, I… Some of the best times of my life I've spent with him. I can't help it, I just want to hold him, to never let go, to never let anyone else… to have him look at me…to-" he was cut off.

"That's love Gaara-sama."

So if he loved Lee, then why was the Raven acting like that?

"Well fuck." He seemed more depressed than bothered.

"What's wrong?"

The eldest Sand sibling listened intently.

"He…was right there…right in my arms… I was…I was _holding_ him. I had him. He was telling me…that he loved me, and I just stood there….aha." The Red head let out what sounded like a cross between a sob and a laugh.

"So? Go find him. Hold him."

Her younger brother didn't say anything for a while.

A small thud sounded as the Kazekage hit the ground.

He turned and walked passed his sister down the stairs.

A smile played across Temari's features.

It was about damn time.


	11. Becuase I Love You

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be considered a shonen _ai_ manga.

**Okay, so this is the first time you guys have heard from me in a while, **_**but**_** I have a good excuse. You see, my sister poured coffee all over my Laptop right? So I kinda' had to put off the story for a while, hope you guys don't mind. So, here's the next chapter. The next could be that last, me thinks. Anyhow, enjoy and review!**

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

After what seemed like forever, the Raven finally came out from his room.

He had given himself the same mental pep-talk that he had a million times before.

There was no need to feel so horrible over a situation that he had thrown himself into.

The only option he had now was to stop brooding and get back to his priorities.

His mission was by far the most important aspect of his young life at the moment.

Lee opened the door to his room and made his way down the hall.

He had seen Suna's open desert areas.

They were just asking to be trained upon.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Kankuro made his way up the hospital steps.

He had to remember to breathe while he was in there.

There wasn't anything to be freaked out about anyway.

He stopped climbing and took in a deep gulp of air.

Whatever happened at least he could say he tried to make it better.

He had to try.

Had to.

So why was he walking down the stairs?

The puppeteer glared at his shoes.

The insolent bastards.

In-_sole_-ent?

Kankuro fought back a chuckle and turned to walk back upstairs.

No time like the present.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just surprised is all."

Shikamaru stared at the girl awkwardly.

"Surprised?"

She didn't answer him.

He lay back down on the roof and let out a small grunt of disapproval.

"What, you want to know that badly?"

"Pfft, don't flatter yourself. I just wish the clouds would stay out longer."

Temari stared at him for a moment.

"Well, why don't you just stare at the stars?"

The deer remained silent.

The Blonde smirked, "Smart ass"

The Pineapple ignored the comment.

"I wonder if those two will work out their problems."

"I hope so," Shikamaru let out an angry sigh "It would be so troublesome if Gai Sensai blamed me for Lee's lack of…"

"Youthful-ness?"

"Exactly."

They laughed together as the sky was streaked with shades of orange and purple.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

It was sunset in the Suna Hospital.

The Blonde had devised a plan of pure brilliance.

It was so amazing he didn't believe he thought of it.

Knock.

There was no time to be throwing himself a party at the moment.

"Yeah?"

There was an eerie silence at the door.

"Hello? Someone there?"

The Blonde began to fidget uncomfortably.

"If your not gonna come in, I'm not paying you full price!"

That got the attention of whoever was outside.

Unfortunately, Naruto realized afterwards that he didn't want the attention of said person.

"You expecting a whore Whiskers?" The Painted face peeked in through the slight opening in the door way.

"No, just you."

He instantly regretted those words because in the next twelve seconds he found himself pinned to the matress by his neck.

"Wanna' say that again Blondie?"

"Arghakshfdd!"

Kankuro snapped out of his rage and released the boy from his death grip.

Then the older of the two did something that neither expected.

He apologized and pulled out one of the flowers in the vase.

Naruto just gawked at him.

The only logical things playing in the Blonde's head were curses.

The room was silent for quite some time after that.

Kankuro had taken a seat in one of the chairs and proceeded to stare out the window.

Naruto was sneaking glances at him every now and then.

The gears in his head had stopped turning.

"Kankuro…"

"Uhmm…Yeah..?"

"…Is it…umm, Is it possible to kill someone with a flower?"

The sand-nin stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"Jeez, and I thought I was stupid, I said-"

There was a loud smack as Naruto's face hit the floor.

The Blonde looked up to the bed in a shout that never left his throat.

The Puppeteer stared at him with pure hostility.

Naruto would have his question answered.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

In all honesty, he had no idea as to how he was still running.

He had been at it for half an hour at the _least_.

If there was a chance that he could fix the problem he had created then he would take it.

Whatever the cost.

So if his lungs gave out, if he went into cardiac arrest due to the blood rushing to numb legs, if he just ran himself into the floor, there was that chance that he could fix things.

That was all he needed to continue jumping from roof to roof in pursuit of his love.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Sweat dripped down his neck, disappearing underneath the green of his vest.

He was working as hard as he could against the small batch of trees.

For Lee, nothing was a better distraction than a good spat of training.

He moved as fast as he could to knock against the trees and over the small lake.

The only way he could peacefully forget about anything.

His vision started to blur once more.

His breaths had become erratic and quick.

He wobbled and fell against the soft shore and into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

The soft sound of a door opening played in the background, completely disregarded by the two figures atop one another on the floor.

The Blonde girl stared at the dark room looking for the origin of the soft whimpering noise.

A small click sounded as the light was flipped on and the scene unraveled itself before her.

She gapped at the image of her brother on the poor Jinchuriki.

The fact Gaara was homosexual was shocking enough in itself, but when Kankuro marched out of the closet as well she honestly did not know how to react.

Now seeing the fruits of her brother's work all over the floor in a sloppy mess, she couldn't help but feel sorry for both boys.

"Kankuro," her voice seemed to snap both boys attention towards herself. " he is a recovering patient, the last thing we want is for him to go back to Konoha in a God-forsaken body bag."

The puppeteer paused in his shoving flowers down the Blonde's throat to stare at his sister.

From what limited medical knowledge she had, she could tell that the Konoha Nin had had at least one other limb and several ribs broken by the pressure Kankuro was forcing down on him.

The boy was choking on the very same rose Kankuro had brought him to make amends with.

The eldest silently laughed at the irony.

"Kankuro. Up. Now."

She watched as he sibling removed himself from the other's body.

The instant relief that played across the Blonde's eyes was amazing.

"Your such an idiot."

She then proceeded to help the Blonde limp back to his bed.

He pulled the flowers from deep within his throat. They were immediately fallowed by drops of blood.

Temari stared at the pieces of flesh attached to the thorns and felt a distinct need to vomit and for some reason, felt like she should be checking up on Lee.

How she could relate Lee to the need to vomit was beyond her however.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Gaara slumped into a pile of numb muscles under the twilight.

He had searched the village _twice_.

The Red head gripped the sand in front of him in a desperate attempt to crawl somewhere.

To maybe, by some off chance, find Lee.

He dragged himself towards the small grove of trees.

It wasn't much, but it was some form of protection for the night.

He just needed some rest.

Not sleep.

Just, unconsciousness.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Kankuro sat in the waiting room listening to his sister's rant.

She had stated to go off about some _common sense_ bullshit.

He honestly did _not_ care.

The boy understood the severity of what he had done.

The feeling of guilt was welling up inside of him like a balloon.

It was sickening.

He had zoned out halfway through the rant so he had no idea of the specifics, but when he was asked if he understood he answered in a way that surprised even him.

"I hurt him" He buried his face into his hands "I bruised him. I left marks on the most beautiful thing I've ever been allowed to touch"

Temari stared.

He didn't see it but he _felt_ it.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

It would take a _long_ time before she would get used to both her brothers being gay.

She stared and twitched.

It was as awkward as the first time he had told her he was attracted to men.

Before long, she snapped back into her 'elder sister' mentality.

"Kankuro…"

"I get it, I don't stand a chance with him. I know. So, why does it hurt to think like that?"

"……Kankuro, there's a difference between understanding and accepting you know."

"Yeah? You're saying I won't accept that I've got no chance?"

"In a nutshell" she placed a hand soothingly on his back.

"Should I apologize?"

Temari turned to him with a look that read 'Are you serious?'.

"I guess not then."

They shared a small chuckle and made they're way out of the hospital.

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

Naruto lay in the bed twitching with pain.

What had he done to deserve _that_?

He shuddered at the feeling the played across his neck.

It was like Kankuro's hands were still there, ghosting around his pulse.

He shivered and turned his head towards the vase beside his bed.

The pieces of his throat were currently swimming among the bloody water.

He glared.

How morbidly romantic.

Naruto blanched.

Was that Kankuro's goal all along?

To…

No.

That was impossible!

Wasn't it?

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

It was quiet in the room as Shikamaru finally returned.

It was honestly very calming without the loud Blonde or Lee's love problems to worry about.

However, calming wasn't what the Naara wanted at that moment.

He pulled himself off his bed and in front of the door to Lee's room.

Knock.

Knock knock.

He pulled open the paper door to reveal the emptiness.

Where was Lee? It was practically midnight now.

He closed the door and made his way down the hall to the staircase.

Maybe he was at the hospital.

On his way down the staircase, he was confronted by Temari.

"Shika, Have you seen Gaara?"

He stared at her wondering when she'd stop calling him by the stupid abbreviation.

"Not since this evening. Have you seen Lee?"

She only shook her head.

"Maybe they're together?"

"I doubt it. I mean, did you see the way Lee was after what happened?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to…What was he like?"

She contemplated the best answer to his question.

"Broken"

Shikamaru stared at her before sighing and walking down the stairs.

"Is there any place at _all_ that would be the 'perfect place to train'?"

The Blonde grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door.

"I think I know where they are"

~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~.x.~

It was dark when the Chunin finally woke up.

He wobbled to his feet before moving towards some of his scattered equipment.

It was surely passed midnight now.

The Leaf ninja took in his surroundings and made his way towards the village.

As he walked past the area he was met with a light but labored breathing.

He turned to find the Kazekage laying in a exhausted pile on the ground.

Lee walked towards the sleeping figure. What was he doing out here? Why was he _sleeping _out here?

He knelt down to move hair from the boy's face.

What was he doing out here? When it was getting below freezing?

"Gaara?" The boy didn't stir.

Raven began to gently shake his friend into consciousness.

The boy jumped up startled. Lee fell back into a sitting position.

"….Lee?"

His eyes were still adjusting to the light, but he was trilled when the boy answered.

"Gaara-Sama…What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be inside the village instead of on the outskirts?"

"I…" He pulled himself into a sitting position, looking "Was looking for you."

Lee just stared at him.

Almost nostalgically, his chest began to pain him with a distinct emptiness.

He could only answer him in one way, with one quiet tone of voice.

"_Why_?"

"Because I love you."


End file.
